


Beauty and the Beast

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you," she said into the tangled blonde curls.</p>
<p>"I’m still a beast," she replied with a sardonic smile.</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/97355618052/would-you-write-something-braeden-kate-3)

"I love you," she said into the tangled blonde curls.

"I’m still a beast," she replied with a sardonic smile.

"I know."

.

Braeden came to La Iglesia on purpose, hunting the famed werejaguar. Whoever caught the beast would get a chest full of gold, one shown off every Sunday to encourage the hunters. It had only begun to tempt Braeden when her sister fell ill and medicine was always too expensive.

.

There was a story that the Elders liked to tell the children. A story of a girl and a boy, of a huntress and a werewolf, and how they fell in love. Her kiss cured him, and human, they wed.

Braeden never was one for stories.

.

Only four people ever came back from La Iglesia.

The first was a girl named Lydia with scars around her neck and death in her eyes. She took to screaming on the edge of the forest, and most gave up on her.

The next was a pair of siblings, Alan and Marin. The townspeople never saw them after they went to the church, but letters came back from them.

The last was a boy called Boyd and he seemed to have no injuries. He never spoke another word, and lived with his sister.

More than a hundred people have gone to the church.

.

Braeden knew the two of tale, of Scott and Allison. Her kiss never cured him. But Braeden’s sister was still sick, so she went into the desert.

.

She’s shocked when the beast doesn’t kill her, when the spots fade away. She’s invited to dinner instead, and she reminds herself this isn’t a fairy tale. She wishes she had another knife on her.

Without weapons, they eat and talk. And somehow, Braeden is still alive at the end of the night and is tucked into a guest room to sleep.

.

Time passes differently at La Iglesia. A day feels like a year, and it takes three before she’s bold enough to bring up her sister’s illness.

Kate says it’s been taken care of, and she can stay as long as she likes.

It’s true- and more importantly, Braeden knows it’s true.

She doesn’t leave for many years.

.

They start trading kisses after thirteen.

They start trading emotions after twelve.

All of the town is a distant memory when she’s cradled in Kate’s arms.

.

She finds the bones by mistake. An honest one even. She wanted to go to the gardens alone, she wanted to pluck flowers for her lover. But she noticed a new door and she went through, as fearless as Pandora.

Bones stacked on bones on more bones, heaps of broken skeletons fill the room.

She runs out, trying to stop thinking of what happened to all the meat- of why it doesn’t smell stronger of decay. She runs into Kate’s arms, and her mouth never seemed so sharp.

.

"I still love you."

"I won’t change."

"I know."

.

Braeden leaves, the fifth person to do so. She has new scratches on her neck, and she refuses to speak of the beast.

Her sister is well.


End file.
